1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-intake control apparatus of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to an air-intake control apparatus equipped with a drive motor that controls an opening degree of a throttle valve.
2. Related Art
There is an air-intake control apparatus of this type in the related art configured in such a manner that a drive motor is attached to a throttle body that defines an air intake channel and an opening degree of a throttle valve is controlled by turning a throttle shaft to an arbitrary angle via a gear coupled to a motor shaft as is described, for example, Patent Document 1.
In the disclosed air-intake control apparatus, the throttle body is provided with a cylindrical hole portion for drive motor attachment and an arc-like protrusion at a position opposing the cylindrical hole portion. Meanwhile, a periphery of a flange of the drive motor is of a shape conforming to an inner wall of the cylindrical hole portion and the arc-like protrusion of the throttle body. Hence, by putting the throttle body and the drive motor together using these hole portion and protrusion and the conforming shape as a positioning region, rattling of the drive motor in a radial direction is suppressed.